Alfea
The Alfea School for Faries 'is a girl's boarding school for faries. Overview Alfea is supposedly an ancient school for Fairies, and apparently the only one dedicated to Fairy education only. The Alfea students are mostly in training ages 16-19 (unless they have been held back a grade like Stella, so in her case 20). All of the Winx girls met and resided here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. Fairies here learn how to control their power, fight evil, learn new spells as well as be guardians of their planets, or in many cases, learn how to be their realms' queens. In Season 4, it is here that the Winx, after graduating, taught for a short period of time. Roxy takes up the offer to be a student at the end of Season 4. And in the second episode of Season 5, Roxy recieved a letter stating that she has been accepted in to Alfea. It has been mentioned in 4Kids version that usually only royalty or students with high social standings are permitted. Its campus is a large castle with pink walls and blue roofs built around a courtyard itself having a well that leads to underground tunnels linking the threeschools of Magix together. It is assumed that most of the staff are permanent residents of Alfea and the students live there during the school year and may choose or not to return home during the holidays. The classrooms, school hospital and kitchen and school hall are mostly located on ground level, while the rooms of the staff members and the dormitories of the students are on the first floor. On the first floor, there is also the library, the office of the headmistress, and the school archives, found in one of the towers of the castle and guarded by the Pixie Concorda. Alfea is surrounded by a barrier spell which prevents non-magical beings from entering the premises of the school and, in times of danger, another barrier which prevents enemies from entering, like in Season 3 against Valtor and in the first movie against Mandragora. Staff *'Headmistress Faragonda 'is the headmistress of Alfea. She is a kind soul who cares deeply for her students, however she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches convergence magic to the fairies at Alfea. She is a member of the Company of Light and she is the best principle ever! *'Griselda 'is the assistant to Ms. Faragonda and Head of Discipline at Alfea. While not a bad person, Griselda is no pushover. She teaches the faries a system of techniques involving defense and reflection abilities as well as new spells. *'Proffessor Palladium 'is an elf who teaches Potionology at Alfea. He also taught the girls to listen to the Voice of Nature, as well as run the computer generated simulator. *'Proffesor WizGiz 'is a somewhat eccentric leprechan teacher who teaches Metamorphasis (the process of changing from one form to another), to the faries of Alfea. *'Professor DuFour '''is a rarely seen teacher. She wears a large scarlet hat and teaches etiquette. She is also a magic teacher who places emphasis on poetical formation of spells. She has been seen in a few episodes and the comics. And she played music with Musa's mother and father ( Matlin and Ho - Boe ). *' '''Professor Avalon' is a teacher of Magiphilosophy, a mix of magic and philosophy. At first, everyone likes him, all except Tecna, she thought that he was a monster ( The Angel of Doom ), but at the end of season 2, they found out that there was an impostor at Alfea, acting as the real Professor Avalon, who was captured at Darkar's fortress. *'Knut' is the ogre that comes to stay at Alfea after the events of Season 1; he is the school's janitor and sometimes works as a DJ. *'Barbatea' is the school librarian. She cares a lot for her books. *'Ofelia' is the school nurse (her name was mentioned on the Official Site, prior to the Season 4 revamp, but not in the series). *'Chef Sfoglia' is the school cook. *The Winx Club are former sudents and alumni of Alfea, who went on to become professors at Alfea after they became Enchantix fairies and Guardian Fairies. On their first day, they are attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle and following this they went to Earth to free the Earth Fairies and to restore the magic there. After succeeding in their mission they decided to leave their teacher job and to remain in Gardenia, where their music band and their shop was found. In Season 5 however they are seen in Alfea, but mostly for research work and for training. Hallways, Classrooms, and Dorm Rooms Within the Alfea school there are many classrooms and lecture halls, with many long hallways in between that the girls have to travels through to get from one class to another and to their dorms. Few classrooms are actually seen througout the series, becuase it seems like the girls are never actually in their classes very much. But the ones that are repeatedly shown. Dorm Rooms The girls' dorm rooms are basically their home away from home when they are at Alfea, they spend the majority of their time in them. As they study, sleep and just hang out together with their room mates. It is seen that most of the girls except Stella have a roommate with whom they equally share their room. The girls also decorate their half of the room according to their personal tastes. Bloom's Dorm Room.jpg|This is Bloom's dorm room floras-room.jpg|This is Flora's room Layla20room.jpg musas-room.jpg Tecna's Dorm Room.jpg Stella's Dorm Room.jpg Alfea_Lounge.png Alfea_Stairs_Original_Day.jpg Alfea_Stairs_Original_Night.jpg Series Season 1 Throughout the series, Alfea was the Winx' base, school and second home. Underground passages combine all the schools, (Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, and Alfea) and the Trix used these passages to get into Alfea on the night of the Magic Gift Exchange Ceremony. They tried to change the enchanted eggs to Snake-rat infested traps, but the Winx negated the spell. Alfea was then attacked by a monster summoned up by the Trix as pay back for the Winx Club's previous intrusion into Cloud Tower and once again, the Winx triumphed over the Witches. Still unsatisfied, the Trix created the Nightmare Gargoyle to take care of the Winx and steal Bloom's power, but instead Headmistress Faragonda took care of it. Also a signature appearance of the school, other than the Winx' home/school, is when it served as the base of the three schools when it was under attack by the Trix's army. Alfea and its inhabitants successfully repelled the witch’s army several times, but the army was eventually totally defeated by the Winx when Bloom came back. The celebration party was held not to long after the Trix lost. Mirta and Knut stayed at Alfea. Season 2 Alfea once again serves as the Winx' school and second home. In the first episode, Bloom accidentally discovered Alfea's Archive. She then meets Concorda, who tells her about pixies and pixie pets. The Winx also come across Aisha, who at first feels left out, later joins the Winx Club. A new professor is also introduced, Professor Avalon. A simulator test was once sabotaged by Jared, a Specialist in training at Red Fountain who was under the control of Darcy. When Bloom turns into Dark Bloom, she goes to search for the Codex in Alfea's Archive. She nearly destroys the place, until the other Winx show up. Despite their best efforts, Dark Bloom gives the Codex to Kerbog who gets away. Professor Avalon (who initially cast a hypnotizing spell on Bloom) reversed the spell and Bloom came back to her senses. The Winx Club and the Specialist traveled to the Resort Realm, where their powers don't work unless they have their Charmix , which they eventually receive one by one. When Bloom was captured, the Winx Club and the Specialists traveled to Darkar's fortress to save her. But they soon find out Darkar has turned Bloom evil again, so it's up to Sky to return her back to normal. After all that, Bloom destroyed Dark Bloom and the Winx Club did a Convergence Attack, destroying Darkar. Season 3 The Trix, who were once again defeated by the Winx Club, were sent to the Omega Dimension but met a being called Valtor and managed to escape. Meanwhile, Junior Year couldn't begin until after the Princess Ball. Before junior year began, the girls were planning on going to Stella's Princess Ball, and Aisha had to fix some problems in her realm. The strange occurrences were happening on Andros and Solaria because of Valtor. Valtor and the Trix turned the mermaids of Tides into monsters, gave Chimera and Countess Cassandra the ability to make Stella's life absolutely miserable by turning her into a Mon-Stella (monster) and putting her father under a spell, but the Winx Club were able to break the evil spell. After the new school year began, the Winx Club had to get their Enchantix to become full-fledged fairies, but they had to do it by saving someone from their own realm by each making a sacrifice. Aisha got hers after Valtor blinded her, when then she, Bloom , Tecna , Musa , and Flora went to Tides while Stella covered for them. The Winx are invited to got to Eraklyon's 1000th anniversary party. Diaspro put a spell on Sky which caused him to go against Bloom and love Diaspro instead. Stella receives her Enchantix at this party. The Winx (except Aisha and Tecna) go to Sky's castle and with Stella's fairy dust, she was able to unspell him. The Winx get back to Alfea, but is caught and in trouble. The Trix and Valtor spell the Cloud Tower witches and lead them all to attack Alfea. With this distraction, the Trix tries to steal all the spell books in the library but is found in the act by Galatea. Luckily the Winx (except Stella and Aisha) save Galatea and the spellbooks. Meanwhile Valtor casted a spell on Headmistress Faragonda. The Winx go out and search for their Headmistress and finds out that she has been spelled, so they all go to Linphea to get the tears from the Black Willow to reverse the spell. Their mission was a success. As the season goes on, the Winx all receive their Enchantix, and are able to defeat Valtor, even though Bloom's Enchantix is still incomplete. Even so, Bloom was able to destroy Valtor. In the movie, The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Bloom with the help of the other winx girls was able to complete her Enchantix by saving her parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion, from the Obsidian Dimension. Therefore, she a became true Guardian Fairy.As the rest of the winx were already true gaurdian fairies. Winx Club: The Secret of The Lost Kingdom The legendary blacksmith Hagen comes to Alfea and assists to the ceremony during which the Winx graduate at Alfea and become the Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension. Shortly after the Winx girls return to their respective home planets. Later, after their journey to Domino, the Winx return to Alfea to help Riven, who was bitten by a magical bug of Mandragora http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120203153409/winx/images/9/96/Alfea3D.jpgAlfea in 3D filmAdded by WinxSparklewhich turned him into her puppet, and Mandragora herself attacks Alfea under the orders of the Ancestral Witches in a effort to capture Bloom but is defeated and the fairies and staff of Alfea, along with the Pixies of the Pixie Village restore the badly Alfea, which was badly damaged during the battle with Mandragora's forces. Soon after the Winx leave for the Obsidian Dimension where they finally defeat Mandragora and the three old witches and restore its former glory to Domino, saving all its inhabitants who disappeared long ago as well. Season 4 When the Winx arrive at Alfea, all the young fairies admire them for being fully-realized Enchantix fairies. They are asked by Faragonda to teach the fairies a few things. She gives them little Enchantix wings which gave them access to a secret Alfea archive, the Hall of Enchantments where Faragonda tells them about a new power -Believix . They all do a demonstration of their powers in front of the new first-years. Aisha did an athletic act. Clarice, however is not impressed and considers the Winx as spoiled princesses who became famous only by chance. Tecna and Palladium set up an obstacle course for Bloom, Aisha and Flora to participate in. They all make it through, Flora, whose act was sabotaged by Clarice], and she did it by putting a bomb in a tunnel Flora goes through. She then frames Alice for it, who is expelled. Flora goes to talk to Alice, but she is then disturbed by the Wizards of the Black Circle ,who wish to know the whereabouts of Bloom, and when Flora refuses they attack her. Alice, then goes to warn the Winx, who at first didn't believe her, but went anyway. It turns out that the Black Circle wanted Bloom, for they thought she was the last fairy from Earth, because they didn't know that Bloom was originally from Domino . The Circle rejected her which led the Black Circle to begin there search all over again, for the last fairy on Earth. Clarice, who made Alice expelled, told the truth to Miss Faragonda and she unexpelled Clarice. The Winx then feel humiliated after their defeat, but Faragonda tells them that a fairy's power is not measured by her popularity. She also tells them that they have to search for the last fairy on Earth, but in order to do that they need their Believix. After greeting the specialists, they go to Earth, with the specialists secretly following (sent by Faragonda) to make sure that they don't get into trouble.The girls went to Earth and find a girl named Roxy who is the last earth Fairy that they were looking for. During the season, only Faragonda's office appears through their holo messages when she communicated with the Winx to help them in their mission on Earth. The Winx even send White Circle to Faragonda, but the Circle is sent back to them after Faragonda's research on it, was futile. At the end of the Season, Roxy decides to join Alfea as a student. Season 5 Alfea appears again in Season 5. This time, Roxy now attends Alfea. The Winx (after their long absence from the previous season) also return and goes to Alfea to find the Book of Sirenix. There is a library where the book of Sirenix is hidden. blooms_room.png|Bloom's Room in Season 5 image.jpg imagestella.jpg musa_bedroom.png|Musa's Room in Season 5 Tecna.png|Tecna's Room in Season 5 Aisha-Layla 5 Bedroom.jpg